With reference to FIG. 13 for a conventional pipe bender, the pipe bender comprises a longitudinally extended actuating handle 51, and a transversally extended support arm 52 spanned across the actuating handle 51 and intersected with the actuating handle 51 to form a T-shape. When use, a straight pipe 6 is pressed against the support blocks 53 at both ends of the support arm 52 respectively, and the actuating handle 51 is operated to press an actuating element 54 at the straight pipe 6 and push it in the longitudinal direction, continuously so that the straight pipe 6 is bent by the pushing force.
However, the two support blocks 53 of the aforementioned structure are fixed at a fixed position of the support arm 52 and cannot be adjusted according to the working conditions such as the length and diameter of the pipe to be bent 6, and thus the conventional pipe bender is inapplicable for various different types of pipes. On the other hand, the support arm 52 of the aforementioned design comes with a specific length, so that when the support arm 52 and the actuating handle 51 are integrally combined, the support arm 52 occupies too much space relative to the transversal expansion produced by the actuating handle 51, and thus it is inconvenient to store the conventional pipe bender. If the support arm 52 and the actuating handle 51 come with a modular design, the space occupied by the support arm 52 can be reduced to overcome the aforementioned issue, but it will take some time to assemble and disassemble the pipe bender for its use and storage, and thus the application is inconvenient.